


Crossover Fanfiction: Bowser x Roadhog - When The World's Two Daddies 'Came' Together

by QuodAuctor



Category: Mario - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Cock Touch, Adversaries, Ass Play, Blood, Booped, Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Bowser - Freeform, Bowser From Mario, Bowser Kidnaps Peach, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cum Eating, Daddies, Daddy Kink, Dead Mario, Death, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Ejaculate, Ejaculation, Erect, Erections, Execution, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gore, Green Pipe - Freeform, Grunting, Heroes, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intense Orgasm, Large Cock, Lucio - Freeform, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Mario World, Mario dies, Moaning, Mushroom Kingdom, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Opponents Gone Lovers, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Heroes, Overwatch World, Pain, Peach Scared, Penis Size, Penises, Power Play, Precum, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roadhog - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Pleasure, Sexual Tension, Sexually Pleased, Shooting Guns, Struggle, Super Mario - Freeform, Teasing, Two Voices, Villains, Voice Lines, Widowmaker, Wrestle, blowjob, boop, brigitte - Freeform, cock - Freeform, cum, cumming, giving head, hanzo - Freeform, head - Freeform, huge cock, mario - Freeform, other world, pain and pleasure, peach - Freeform, penis - Freeform, pipe, quotes, rough, semen - Freeform, teleported
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuodAuctor/pseuds/QuodAuctor
Summary: The two biggest fictional daddies of our generation, Bowser and Roadhog, cross paths for an epic sexual encounter.





	Crossover Fanfiction: Bowser x Roadhog - When The World's Two Daddies 'Came' Together

It was like any ordinary Overwatch game, each team had six heroes locked, and of course, both teams contained the usual Brigitte, Widowmaker, Hanzo, Genji, and Lucio. A typical quick play game. Unlike the five other mirrored picks, the last remaining slot was different. One side had a Reinhardt, whilst the other had a Roadhog, the two biggest daddies of Overwatch. Roadhog knew he had the advantage over the other daddy hero as the map was Ilios: Well. However, something was up with the map’s well, it was an odd green colour instead of its basic texture, which Roadhog had missed dearly looking at as his victims plummeted to their demise. Too bad that within seconds of staring at the odd well, the opposing Lucio ‘booped’ our big daddy, Roadhog, into the well and was never seen again…in the land of Overwatch that is.  
Roadhog awoke with his back against the ground, to the sound of a cheerful, yet repetitive tune, and he wasn’t having any of it. He silently got up from the floor and glanced at the new world around him. Strange bricks lay scattered amongst the terrain which seemed bland without them. He turned around, expecting to see the same barren, brick-filled world, only to instead be surprised to see a pearl-white castle stand before him. Above the front entrance of the castle sat a glass window detailed in the shape of a hopeful princess. Roadhog coughed in disgust. However, before he could decide on how to approach the castle, the exact window he stared at smashed into pieces as a large yellow figure lunged out of where the window once sat. The yellow figure dragged with it, a much smaller, pink one as it leapt onto the ground before Roadhog. It was Bowser and Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, Peach started to fight back as she grabbed an endless amount of Toads from her crotch, and then proceeded to throw them at Bowser. As this happened, Mario appeared from the castle entrance and jumped over Bowser, ready to land directly on the Koopa King. Roadhog wanted none of this and hooked Mario with his chain hook ability.  
“Squeal for me!” demanded Roadhog as he shoved the end of his scrap gun into Mario’s mouth and pulled the trigger.  
The sound of ‘paint’ splatter quickly followed after. At least the barren, brick world had a makeover…  
Roadhog stood back as he released what was left of Mario’s mangled corpse from his grasp.  
“Marioooo…” screeched Peach as she ran off in the other direction, not wanting to be next.  
Roadhog glanced at her in distaste, not feeling the need to take care of the princess. He looked to the yellow figure, who stood still and stared back at Roadhog. The two stared at each other for quite some time, neither dared to move.  
“BWAHAHAHA!” laughed Bowser, unable to keep the silence from drawing on.  
“Got something to say?” questioned Roadhog aggressively.  
“No way you beat me! I’m the mightiest! Mario was mine!” shouted Bowser.  
“What’s mine, is mine” declared Roadhog.  
“Bow before Bowser, or feel my wrath!” threatened Bowser.  
“I’m in no rush” shrugged Roadhog opposingly.  
“Let’s just see who’s stronger!” decided Bowser as he began to charge at Roadhog, as his tail swung behind him.  
“Oh goodie” commented Roadhog before he maniacally laughed.  
As Bowser grew closer Roadhog remained still, unfazed by the large, threatening reptilian. Roadhog drew his scrap gun, ready fire as Bowser knocked them both to the ground. Bowser had Roadhog pinned, with his arms at his sides.  
With his scrap gun beside him, Roadhog struggled to shove Bowser off of him as Bowser started to choke him. Roadhog, for the first time, panicked at the confrontation of a worthy opponent. He started to thrust his legs into the air as his hands searched for something to grasp on to  
“Grrurgh!” exclaimed Bowser as Roadhog finally found something to grasp, which managed to distract his opponent.  
Roadhog didn’t question it and proceeded to grasp his opponent’s weak spot ever tighter.  
“GRRRROAR!” grunted Bowser, which at the sound of, finally made Roadhog question what exactly he was grasping down there.  
Roadhog weakened his grip on the opponent and stroked where he had been gripping curiously. Wherever he was feeling felt warm, and oddly squishy.  
“Woah! Hey!” exclaimed Bowser who suddenly felt awkward and began to push away from Roadhog away in shock.  
“No way!” exclaimed Roadhog in surprise upon realising what he had gripped, but was now stroking…Bowser’s semi-erect penis.  
Suddenly, Bowser stopped reacting, and said nothing as he placed one of his scaly hands on Roadhog’s gut, where he then proceeded to slide it underneath his ‘Roadrage’ licence plate. Roadhog’s body jerked inwards as Bowser grasped his cock tightly.  
“Push off!” ordered Roadhog.  
Bowser ignored his demand as he started to stroke Roadhog’s flaccid cock.  
Roadhog thought to himself as he questioned if this was really that bad. The immense pleasure Bowser was giving the head of his cock helped make up his mind as he leaked precum from his suddenly erect cock.  
“Wah, hah, hah!” laughed Bowser teasingly.  
“Wait” paused Roadhog as he regripped Bowser’s still semi-erect cock.  
“Expect no mercy!” warned Bowser with a grin as he ripped off Roadhog’s pants.  
“No pain, no gain” commented Roadhog as he rubbed his hand up and down the shaft of Bowser’s penis.  
Bowser leaned back to give Roadhog some space to adjust, as he chose to sit on Roadhog’s legs whilst Hog lay on his back.  
“I’m HUUUUGE!” exclaimed Bowser as he noticed his now fully erect, eleven-inch cock.  
“Now that more like it!” laughed Roadhog in pleasure.  
At the sight of Bowser’s huge cock, Roadhog’s cock leaked out even more precum, as Bowser fingered the tip. Whilst Roadhog edged Bowser’s cock into submission. There was no way Roadhog was going to lose against this King’s cock.  
“Bwahaha!” grunted Bowser as he ejaculated several chunky spurts of cum all over Roadhog’s mask.  
“Yeah!” exclaimed Roadhog overjoyed by the surprisingly heavy shower of cum, which had started to slide down the sides of his mask.  
Knowing it was Roadhog’s turn, Bowser decided to take it to the next level as he shuffled backwards and lowered his head onto Roadhog’s thick, but shorter cock. Bowser started to toy with Hog’s cock with his tongue which caused Roadhog’s eyes to roll to the back of his head in pure pleasure. After five minutes of constant sucking, Bowser lifted his head back up to catch his breath. Roadhog slapped Bowser’s ass aggressively, indicating to Bowser to not stop.  
“Gah! Give it up already!” demanded Bowser, wanting to see the salty surprise erupt from Roadhog’s luscious cock.  
Roadhog started to pinch Bowser’s nipples as he scraped up Bowser’s cum and fed it to him. Suddenly, Bowser dropped his head back onto the tip of Roadhog’s cock and gripped the remainder of the cock with both of his hands.  
“Back for more?” laughed Roadhog happily.  
The determined Koopa King said nothing as he rubbed Hog’s furiously as he licked the tip.  
“I’m in no rush” smirked Roadhog.  
Roadhog’s somewhat teasing comments only encouraged Bowser more, as he pressed and pushed his lips against the head of Roadhog’s cock. Finally, Roadhog’s cock gave in to the insane amount of pleasure and trickled cum from the tip of his cock.  
“Ah, better” grunted Roadhog.  
Bowser ate up his rewards, then sat up, now satisfied with himself and Roadhog’s cock.  
“Want some candy?” hinted Roadhog, already ready for more.  
“Whaa?” questioned Bowser in doubt.  
“You chicken?” teased Roadhog.  
“Grr, pestering me again, are you? It’s not over yet, but for now…let’s rest awhile” smiled Bowser, as he cuddled Roadhog, who in return, cuddled back.


End file.
